Un Ciel Rougeâtre
by Tsukii-Dream
Summary: Emy Land s'est toujours débrouillée seule et est très appréciée ... Malheureusement pour elle et sans connaitre la raison, même par l'Akatsuki. Couple [Hidan/Emy] Note 1: Emy Land est un personnage complètement inventé par moi-même ! Note 2: Pour moi, Hidan est un personnage très exploitable ! :)
1. Prologue

_Note : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Un ciel rougeâtre**

-PROLOGUE-

- Nous sommes en pleine guerre, nous ne pouvons pas vous venir en aide de suite … Il y a trop de blessés.

- Ma femme risque d'accoucher à tout moment !

La personne qui venait de répondre au ninja-médecin était un grand homme avec des yeux aussi sombres que ses cheveux en bataille. Il tenait une jeune femme contre lui. Celle-ci avait de longs cheveux violets, une peau pâle et des yeux d'un gris éclatant. Le jeune couple était trempé et cherchait à se reposer. « Nous sommes en période difficile. Alors essayez de comprendre que nous ne pouvons pas soigner tout le monde en même temps. » Voilà ce que répétait le ninja-médecin aux combattants de Konoha.

- Chéri, je …

N'ayant pas finis sa phrase, la jeune femme perdit connaissance.

- De l'aide ! J'exige de l'aide ! hurla son mari.

Un médecin des tentes voisines arriva et emmena précipitamment la kunoichi. Une attente interminable … Puis une infirmière sortit, le regard attristé.

- … hésita-t-elle.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Je …

- Parlez !

- Désolée …

- Je veux la voir de suite.

- Quitté … Elle nous a quittés après avoir accouché.

Le médecin arriva et posa ses mains sur le mari de .

- Elle a fait trop d'efforts. Voici le collier qu'elle a souhaité vous donner. Elle m'a demandé de vous transmettre ses dernières paroles que j'ai retranscrites.

- Toutes mes condoléances.

Il lui donna un morceau de papier humide et s'en alla, tête baissée. Quand à lui, ses mains tremblèrent. Il lut le message à haute voix :

« Je savais comment cela allait se terminer. Mon chéri, sois fière de toi … Tu as réussi à supporter mon fort caractère jusqu'à maintenant. S'il-te-plais, continue à te battre pour notre Emy. Je t'aime. »

Voilà comment Emy Land s'est retrouvée dans différentes familles d'accueils jusqu'à sa majorité. Son père s'était battu jusqu'au bout, engagé à protéger son village et a dû donc laisser sa fille aux infirmières. Maintenant, elle est une jeune femme de 19 ans aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un gris pétillant. Son caractère difficile lui a permis d'être autonome. Elle veut devenir forte et rendre hommage à ses parents, très appréciés pour leur courage et leur sacrifice lors de la Grande Guerre. Elle a toujours leur collier sur elle. C'était un pendentif qui contenait la seule photo du couple. Mais cela lui suffisait pour lui redonner de la force. Emy Land … Tout le monde l'appréciée. Même l'Akatsuki, la première organisation criminelle du monde des ninjas. Lutte, passé douloureux, découverte de soi-même … De nombreux obstacles lui bloqueront la route.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAP 1 – Cible repérée !**

Je suis à l'intérieur d'un volcan. Je traverse un filet de lave en prenant soin de ne pas, ne serais ce que frôler ces coulées ardentes. Je me précipite vers l'inconnu. Je m'essouffle. Trop tard … Je me sens tirée en arrière. Une main sortant de la lave m'agrippe sauvagement. Je cri ... Mais ma voix ne veut pas sortir. On m'emmène, loin dans les profondeurs des ténèbres. Je transpire, m'agite puis … j'ouvre les yeux d'un seul coup : Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je regarde l'heure affichée sur mon réveil.

- Merde ! jurai-je, à peine arrivée et déjà en retard !

Je me lève d'un grand bond direction salle de bain. Une fois devant le miroir, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque.

- Mais c'est quoi toutes ces cernes ?! On dirait que j'ai veillé 3 nuits d'affilées !

Je m'habille, m'arrange le visage et m'attache les cheveux en un chignon bas, laissant de petites mèches sortir. Parfois, j'hésite à me couper les cheveux … Y aurait plus tout ça à faire ! Je pars sans prendre le temps d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

J'avais oublié que je devais faire mon rapport à Tsunade ce matin. Ah désolée, je me présente : Je suis Emy Land, membre de l'unité d'élites ANBU de Konoha. J'ai reçu un ordre d'escorte et j'en suis rentrée hier. Les membres de l'ANBU ont des missions supérieures, mettant notre vie en danger. On nous reconnait à notre équipement : protections en métal, armure légère, katana, masque et enfin, un tatouage sur le biceps droit pour les femmes. Pour garder l'anonymat, on a tous un nom de code. Le mien est « Tsuki », qui veut dire lune. Je me dirige donc vers la demeure de notre Hokage.

**XXX**

Pendant ce temps, cachés dans leur repère (Au milieu de nulle part donc …) de mystérieuses personnes discutent. Ils sont trois.

- Il est grand temps d'agir, dit l'un d'eux. Vous deux, je vous ordonne de me ramener cette fille. Et vivante.

Il laisse tomber une photo sur le sol. L'une des deux personnes se baisse, regarde l'image et tourne le dos. Son équipier lui, jette un coup d'œil et le suit d'un pas nonchalant.

- Très bien font-ils, avant de disparaitre dans un épais nuage blanc.

L'homme qui regarde la photo de plus près ricane.

- Cible repérée dit-il, d'un ton amusé.

**XXX**

Je toque à la porte et entre après en avoir eu la permission.

- Emy Land, ton rapport. Demanda Tsunade d'un air sérieux.

- Des ninjas d'Oto No Kuni ont tenté une embuscade mais on les a eu. Ils sont dans la cellule 10A.

- Bien. Autre chose ?

- Non. Mais vous avez l'air préoccupé.

L'Hokage lève les yeux sur moi, des cernes fortement dessinés sous ce regard perçant. Elle commence à me répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvre brusquement.

- Tsunade c'est terrible ! L'Akatsuki a … Oh pardon … s'interrompt-elle.

C'était Shizune, l'assistance et l'amie la plus proche de notre Hokage.

- L'Akatsuki ? demandai-je. Encore ?

- Je … Enfin oui, ils ont repris leurs activités.

- C'était trop calme … chuchote Tsunade. Emy ! lance-t-elle, je te laisse une journée de repos. Reviens demain pour une nouvelle mission, cette fois, tu seras avec Kakashi.

- Bien. Merci … dis-je, avant de partir. Je n'étais pas rassurée. Pourquoi l'Akatsuki refait surface à ce moment précis ?

Tsunade regarde son assistante d'un air inquiet.

- C'est pour elle n'est-ce- pas ?

- Oui … S'il-te-plais, ne lui donne plus de missions pour le moment ou alors …

- Je n'ai pas le choix sinon elle se rendra compte et doutera de nous Shizune.

**XXX**

- On est presque arrivé ? demande un homme de grande taille, portant une faux sur son dos.

- Ferme-là et avance Hidan. Le temps, c'est de l'argent.

Le dénommé Hidan lève les yeux au ciel.

- T'es vraiment un cas toi Kakuzu … finit-il par dire, tout en s'approchant de plus en plus de la cible. Tel un tigre avec sa proie, celle-ci ne se doute de rien.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAP 2 – Cible capturée !**

Une journée de repos ? À quoi ça rime ? Une semaine, c'est déjà plus utile. Autant aller se balader. Neji s'entraîne souvent dans la forêt de la Mort alors je décide d'aller le voir. Je le regarde souvent s'entrainer. Il est beau, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux blancs nacrés. Tous les deux, on s'entend bien … Même un peu trop bien. Certaines personnes se posent des questions et comme Neji plait beaucoup, je me reçois constamment des regards noirs venant de filles que je dirais « dangereusement intéressée » par le Hyûga. Et ce qui doit arriver … arrive. Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui il y a quelques jours. Je lui ai simplement répondu qu'il me fallait un peu de temps. Aujourd'hui, je veux accepter.

- Emy ? murmure-t-il pour me tirer de ma rêverie.

- Ah ! sursautai-je. Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées. Mais … Tu es blessé !

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas Eim', dit-il en souriant.

D'ailleurs, il sourit rarement en général mais avec moi, c'est différent. En fait, Eim' est un surnom que j'accepte seulement de la part de mes vrais proches. Les autres n'ont cas m'appeler Emy … En général, je ne m'ouvre pas facilement aux gens. Je me suis renfermée sur moi-même lorsque j'avais 8 ans. J'ai vite pris conscience de la triste réalité de la vie puisque les personnes qui se sont occupées de moi jusqu'à mes 18 ans n'ont pas hésité à me laisser de côté. Oui, ils ont eu une fille quatre ans après m'avoir accueilli. Et c'est à partir de ce moment-là que tout a changé. Du jour au lendemain, ils ont réussi à me faire perdre mon identité. Pour eux, j'ai existé pendant quatre ans puis je suis devenue une « roue de secours ». Eux … Ils n'ont fait que travailler tandis que moi, je me suis occupée de ma … sœur ? Je dois alors mon caractère en partie à cause de ces personnes.

- Je vais aller chercher un bandage, attends-moi. Préviens-je soudainement.

- Mais …

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et lui fait une bise sur la joue. Il baisse le regard, les joues rosies et l'air perdu. Lorsqu'il relève les yeux, je ne suis déjà plus là. Je me mets à courir.

**XXX**

Pas très loin, une voix résonne.

- Hidan, combien de fois devrais-je te répéter de te la fermer ?

**XXX**

J'entends deux hommes parler. Les voilà. Ces nuages rouges sur leurs manteaux … L'Akatsuki ! Il faut que je prévienne le village. Je reprends ma course mais une fois le dos tourné, une immense douleur me parcourt la nuque. Ma tête s'écrase contre le sol glacé et mon âme s'égare dans l'obscurité d'un trou noir.

- Telle une souris appâtée avec du fromage … Innocente et inconsciente.

- Cible capturée, chuchote Hidan d'un ton malicieux.

**XXX**

Il fait sombre et chaud. J'ouvre les yeux mais n'arrive pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit. Tous mes membres sont engourdis, je ne peux pas bouger. Je commence à paniquer lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon front. Froide, fine et douce. Un parfum envoutant suit ce geste. Je lutte … Mais mes paupières se referment et me voilà plongée dans les bras de Morphée.

**XXX**

Le soleil se lève et m'éblouit. En essayant de me lever, je tombe en arrière, une affreuse douleur à la tête.

- Fais attention petite, retentit une voix.

- Qui êtes-vous ?, demandai-je froidement.

- Tu le sauras en temps voulu.

- Hier, vous …

- La personne qui s'est occupée de toi est une fille. Dépêche-toi de t'habiller et sors. Je t'attends devant la porte et pas la peine de tenter quoi que ce soit …

L'homme repart. Il m'intrigue. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans l'Akatsuki. Pourquoi recherchent-ils de nouveaux membres ? En tous cas, rien n'empêche qu'il reste intriguant : Très grand, des cheveux mi- longs argentés et plaqués en arrière. Mais ce qu'on retient le plus, ce sont ses magnifiques yeux violets. Bien ... Reconcentrons-nous sur la situation. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je dois vérifier si tout ça est réel. Je retire une épingle de mes cheveux et me pique avec.

- Aïe ! lâchai-je. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là …

Je me lève -doucement cette fois-ci- et me regarde dans le miroir de la salle de bain. La femme a dû me changer en chemise de nuit. Je me demande comment elle est … Je remarque des vêtements posés sur un petit meuble en bois. Un haut beige, un short noir et des bottes. Je pars sous la douche et me prépare en 5 minutes. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir. Ces vêtements sont légers. Exactement ce qu'il me faut ! Ça donne une plus grande liberté de mouvements. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre mais à l'instant où ma main frôle la poignée, la porte s'ouvre brusquement et laisse apparaitre un autre homme, grand, des yeux verts très clairs et des cicatrices lui recouvrant les bras. Sans oublier qu'il porte un masque … à quoi ressemble-t-il réellement ?

- Tu sors, je te bute, dit-il sèchement.

Ah je vois … Très sympathique. Qu'il soit un criminel ou pas, personne ne me parle de cette façon. Je m'apprête donc à répliquer mais la même voix de tout à l'heure m'interrompt.

- Kakuzu, essaie d'être plus respectueux. Tu t'attendais à ce qu'elle demande une tasse de thé ? rigole-t-il.

Le dénommé Kakuzu ricane.

- T'es devenu comédien ? Fais-moi penser à ne pas dépenser un centime pour ton futur spectacle s'il-te-plais.

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent ignore le commentaire de son coéquipier et s'arrête devant moi, le regard neutre.

- Moi c'est Hidan. Fais pas gaffe à lui, il est fou, prévient-il en désignant l'homme masqué.

Je me contente d'hocher la tête. Comment ont-ils su à quel moment j'ai tenté de m'enfuir ? Et puis, ce Hidan … Il se montre bien trop aimable avec moi. Il doit cacher quelque chose. Il m'agrippe le bras par surprise, me fait sortir de mes pensées et me tire en répétant à plusieurs reprises que leur chef risque bien de ne pas être content de notre retard.

* * *

_Voilààà ! J'espère que vous allez aimer~ Cette fois, c'est un chapitre un peu plus long parce que je voulais faire plaisir à mes chers lecteurs ! :3 Je vous remercie pour votre soutien et vos messages ... Ils me font tous plaisir ! Et vos conseilles m'aide beaucoup :) Dans ce chapitre, on en découvre un peu plus sur Emy et j'ai un seul mot à dire sur Hidan ... Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences ! :D Bisous à tous et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !_

_PS : Si je trouve un moyen de partager une image avec vous, je pourrai bientôt vous montrer à quoi ressembleplus concrètement Emy avec un dessin ! :D_


	4. Emy Land en image !

**_Bonjour tout le monde ! :)_**

**_Comme promis dans le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfiction, j'ai posté une représentation d'Emy Land sur mon blog ! _**

**_Venez la voir sur le blog Skyrock "Tsuki-Dream" à la première page ! _**

**_Encore merci pour vos commentaires. Je vais travailler sur le troisième chapitre en m'assurant qu'il soit plus long ! :)_**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chap.3 – Perdue parmi les fous !**

- L'excuse de votre retard ? fait une voix grave.

- C'est une femme. Et les femmes en plus d'être forte dans le gaspillage d'argent, sont toujours en retard, répond Kakuzu.

Je le regarde froidement, prête à le tuer sur place.

- Tu …

Je suis interrompue par la main d'Hidan qui se serre fortement sur mon bras. Je me tais et tourne mon regard vers le chef.

- Excusez-moi, murmurai-je à contre cœur en m'inclinant légèrement. Je n'ai pas peur de Kakuzu mais je préfère ne pas me faire remarquer auprès de leur supérieur qui semble aussi dangereux que lui. Avec sa peau extrêmement pâle et son visage sans expression … Il ressemble à un cadavre. J'observe autour de moi. Je n'ai pas remarqué que les autres membres de l'Akatsuki sont assis derrière lui, à une grande table en bois. Ils me fixent. Je les reconnais tous … Sauf un. Il a un masque orange en forme de spirale. Qui est-il … ? Et puis ce qui me dérange aussi, c'est qu'il y a une place vide à cette table. En dehors de celle qui appartenait à leur chef aux piercings et aux yeux perçants bien sur … Ça veut dire que la personne manquante est soit en mission … soit quelque part cachée dans cette immense salle lugubre. Comme personne ne prend la parole, je décide de me lancer. Mais je me fais devancer.

- Emy Land, j'ai ordonné à ce qu'on te capture pour te faire une proposition, dit le chef.

- Laquelle ?

- Rejoins L'Akatsuki.

Je sursaute de surprise. Et il appelle ça une proposition …

- On dirait plutôt un ordre, rétorquai-je sans réfléchir.

Kakuzu ricane et moi, je panique. Non, il faut que je lui tienne tête. Je n'ai pas intégrée l'ANBU à 12 ans pour rien. Je m'attends à ce que le chef -dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom- s'énerve mais il reste neutre et finit par dire :

- Oui c'en est un. Ne pense pas nous échapper, personne n'a jamais réussi.

Il tourne le dos et se dirige vers la sortie. Il rajoute avant de disparaitre :

- Pein, comme tu voulais connaitre mon nom.

Une fois partit, je murmure un « comment a-t-il su ? » entendu par Hidan.

- Ne prends pas peur mais on pense tous qu'il peut lire dans les pensées.

Je le fixe d'un air troublé. Pourquoi a-t-il l'air différent des autres ? Il remarque mon état et esquisse un micro-sourire à peine visible. Puis, une voix enfantine retentit soudainement … Ça vient de l'homme au masque orange. Il semble encore plus mystérieux que Kakashi Sensei.

- Bonjouur ! cri-t-il.

Il court vers moi les bras écartés. Mon reflexe ? Charger mon poing de chakra, prendre un kun… Mince, je n'ai plus aucune arme sur moi ! Je ne réfléchis plus et fonce vers lui. Il se rapproche encore et on finit par s'enlacer. Les autres membres de l'Akatsuki nous regardent, surpris.

- Ah ! Tobi savait qu'Emy allait l'apprécier. Tobi est un gentil garç…

Le dénommé Tobi tombe sur ses genoux. Je m'éloigne de lui.

- On t'a jamais appris à ne pas te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? lançai-je, avec une touche de fierté.

- Mais … Tobi ne peut plus bouger ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Du ninjutsu médical, constate un homme aux longs cheveux noirs … Itachi Uchiwa. Il continue froidement : Tu lui as paralysé les muscles des jambes sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Comment as-tu appris ça ?

- Exactement … Uchiwa. Et le reste ne te regarde pas, disais-je en le regardant d'un regard tueur. Déjà que je déteste son frère … Alors lui …

Il ne montre aucune réaction. Je me retourne. Je veux aller dans ma chambre et vite partir d'ici. Mais je sens une lame froide posée contre mon cou. C'est lui. Il est aussi rapide qu'un corbeau qui pourchasse une proie. Je ferme les yeux. Je connais sa technique … Il suffit d'un moment d'inattention pour que ton regard croise le sien et à partir de ce moment-là, tu es déjà finis. Alors je préfère fermer les yeux. J'ai développé une agilité à me battre les yeux fermés. Certains disent que j'ai un sixième sens. Puis, tout s'enchaine. J'attrape un kunai de la poche d'Itachi, le fait tourner entre mes doigts et le plante dans la jambe du ténébreux. Celui-ci s'évapore … Ce n'était qu'un clone ! Je me risque en ouvrant les yeux. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'une violente poigne m'agrippe la gorge et m'emporte contre le mur. Je sens le souffle chaud d'Itachi sur ma nuque. Comment a-t-il fait … Ce gars-là vaut bien sa réputation. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le provoquer.

- On dirait que tu perds vite patience Uchiwa, chuchotai-je difficilement.

Il ressert son étreinte. Je baisse le regard mais lui, décide le contraire. Il me force à le regarder en me prenant le menton de son autre main et dit, d'une voix haute.

- Je te conseille d'éviter le plus possible de me croiser petite, à moins que tu aimes mettre ta vie en jeu.

- Itachi, je te rappelle que le chef la veut vivante … Sinon, je ne vois pas à quoi elle peut servir, répond une jeune femme. Je ne l'ai pas remarqué tout à l'heure. Elle vient surement d'arriver. Est-ce elle qui m'a soigné ? Elle est belle avec ses cheveux bleus … Mais pas très sympathique non plus à ce que j'entends.

- Je ne suis pas un objet, interviens-je.

- Konan … Tu es toujours là au mauvais moment, répond Itachi d'un air glacial tout en m'ignorant.

Il relâche son emprise et part s'asseoir à côté de son coéquipier de toujours, l'homme requin nommé Kisame. Je regarde la salle. Tout le monde est retourné à ses occupations et moi, je décide de partir de cette salle maudite remplis de fous furieux. Konan me suit. Lorsqu'on passe devant les cellules remplies de prisonniers, on entend d'atroces cris. J'en frissonne. L'odeur désagréable qui sort de ses pièces et les traces rougeâtres sur le sol au seuil de chacune des portes font penser à un centre de tortures …

- Désolée, je lui ai dit ça pour qu'il se calme. Mais un conseil, évite de le provoquer. Cet antisocial peut vraiment être cruel quand il le veut, anticipe-t-elle.

- Je vois.

- Tu n'as pas à être distante avec moi. Partons sur de bonnes bases. Etant la seule fille, ça me fait plaisir d'en rencontrer une autre.

- Pourquoi te ferais-je confiance ? rétorquai-je.

- Tu me feras confiance sans même le vouloir Emy. Je ne te veux rien de mal.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'air méchante mais lorsqu'on se retrouve en pleins milieux d'un groupe reconnu comme les pires psychopathes du monde des ninjas, c'est assez dur de faire confiance directement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu apprendras à les connaitre, continue-t-elle.

- Pourquoi Pein veut absolument que je rejoigne l'Akatsuki ? Demandai-je d'un ton sec.

- … Je ne le sais pas moi-même.

Nous arrivons devant ma porte. Elle me dit que sa chambre est située dans le couloir perpendiculaire à celui-ci. La mienne est proche de celle de Deidara qui se situe à quelques mètres plus loin côté gauche et qui est en face de celle de Sasori. Pour moi, c'est la chambre d'Hidan qui est à l'opposé. Je rentre, m'allonge sur mon lit et réfléchit. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici … Et puis, Je me demande si ce qu'elle me dit est vrai. Je me sens perdue. Complètement perdue.

**oooooooooo**

2 heures plus tard, j'émerge d'un sommeil profond. Il est déjà midi. Je sors de ma chambre et ne sait pas vraiment où aller. Un hurlement de douleur me fait sursauter. Ça vient de la chambre d'Hidan. Que se passe-t-il ? Je me dirige vers la porte et colle mon oreille sur celle-ci.

- Jashin … Aide-moi. Je veux me sentir bien.

Quelle atmosphère oppressante, terrifiante. De qui parle-t-il … Il doit y avoir quelqu'un avec lui. Je décide de rassembler mon courage. Ma main se rapproche de la poignée. Plus elle avance et plus la voix d'Hidan se lève.

- JASHIIIIN ! cria-t-il soudainement. POURQUOI ?!

Je tremble. Ce n'est pas le même Hidan que j'ai rencontré. Je le sens … Comme s'il était torturé. Ma main touche la poignée lorsque j'entends deux personnes se disputer. Sasori et Deidara. Je fais demi-tour pour essayer de les éviter mais trop tard …

* * *

_Un petit avant-goût de la suite (Plusieurs mini-extraits comme dans un trailer de films, par contre, ce ne sont pas forcément les même phrases que j'emploierais dans le chapitre suivant. C'est comme des mini-résumés de plusieurs parties du chapitre, sans tout dévoiler :3)_

_« - Il vaut mieux ne pas se méler des affaires des autres … »_

_« Mais quel est cette chose ! Un monstre au sein de l'Akatsuki ?! Qu'est-ce que je fabrique ici ! C'est un groupe de dégénérés ! »_

_« Il m'attrape violemment par les cheveux et me jette contre le mur. Ses yeux ont complètement changé. Suis-je sur le point de me faire torturer par le seul que je pensais digne de confiance ? »_

_Notes : 1. J'ai déjà établis dans ma tête les relations qu'entretiendra Emy avec chaque personnage de l'Akatsuki et je peux vous dire que chacune d'elles va évoluer à sa façon ! (Dans le bon ou le mauvais sens ? Telle est la question !)_

_2. J'ai essayé de modeler le passé d'Hidan, sa personnalité et le pourquoi du comment est-il comme ça (mais comment ! vous le saurez bientôt !). Ça fait de lui un personnage plus complexe/complet._

_3 J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Merci à tous pour me suivre *O* à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! _


	6. Chapter 4

**Chap. 4 – Une poupée vaudou**

- Il vaut mieux ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres … résonne la voix éteinte de l'homme marionnette.

- Surtout si ce sont celles d'Hidan ! enchérit Deidara.

- Comment ça ?

- Il est … étrange, répond le blondinet.

- Il n'y a pas que lui qui est étrange ici.

Deidara sourit. D'un sourire … sincère ? Hum … Il faut quand même que je me méfis de lui.

- C'est certain … Si tu te bases sur Deidara.

Ça vient de Sasori. Je le regarde. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il doit constamment rester dans cette marionnette même au sein de son organisation criminelle. Quant à Deidara, il l'ignore et continue à marcher la tête légèrement inclinée vers l'avant. Vu comme ça, on croit bien qu'il a été touché mais je ne me fais que des idées. Ils se remettent à marcher. Je décide de les suivre sans trop savoir où je vais … Alors je finis tout de même par demander.

- On va où ?

- Dehors.

Lorsque j'entends ça, une joie s'empresse de m'envahir. Dehors ? Mais savent-ils au moins qu'une fois à l'extérieur, rien de plus facile pour moi d'envoyer un message à Konoha dans la plus grande discrétion ? Et pourquoi ne pas aussi tenter de m'échapper. Ils ont beau être des assassins … Ils ne sont pas tous aussi futés que leur chef.

- Dépêche-toi, t'es vraiment lente, lâche Sasori.

J'appelle ça un ultimatum. Comment ose-t-il dire ça à un membre de l'ANBU, réputé pour sa discrétion et sa rapidité de mouvement ? Sasori est aussi froid qu'un bloc de glace de l'Antarctique. J'ai envie de l'étrangler avec ses propres fils de chakra. Par contre, plus un mot de la part de Deidara. Il semble vraiment avoir mal pris ce que lui a dit son coéquipier. Si c'est le cas, je ne sais pas comment je dois me sentir après ce qu'il vient de me dire. Il remarque que je le fixe et me fait un faux sourire. Ce gars-là ne sait vraiment pas cacher ses émotions, mais être aussi déprimé pour un commentaire venant de Sasori … Je ne comprends pas. Parce que de toute façon il sait faire que ça, des commentaires. Nous continuons de marcher, tout est devenu silencieux et l'atmosphère tendue. J'en ai des frissons. Et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on se dirige vers la sortie. Il fait de plus en plus sombre, je sens une présence terrifiante. Des vibrations, une odeur de sang frais, un souffle. Un souffle ? Je me retourne et …

- AH ! Hurlai-je.

Je recule et tombe en arrière sur le sol gelé. Un monstre ! Je m'agrippe au mur le plus proche de moi, comme pour me sentir protégée. Je suis normalement difficile à effrayer. Un membre de l'unité des forces spéciales se doit de n'avoir aucune peur. Mais cette fois-ci … Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi discret. Du moins, je ne sais pas si c'est un être humain ou bien … une plante. Son visage est séparé en une partie noire et une partie blanche. Du sang plein la bouche, il me sourit d'un air malicieux.

- On t'a déjà dit de pas apparaitre de cette façon … lui dit Sasori.

- [Partie Noire] … Je fais ce que je veux. [Partie Blanche] Hahaha ! Mais c'était pour faire peur à la nouvelle !

Je regarde Deidara, comme pour attendre une explication de sa part.

- Oh … Voici Zetsu, l'espion de l'Akatsuki. Un vrai caméléon, m'explique-t-il.

- Et pourquoi n'était-il pas dans la Grande Salle avec vous ce matin ?

Je sais que je me risque à poser toutes ces questions, mais ma curiosité prend toujours le dessus.

- Et bien … Il est cannibale. Alors chaque matin, midi et soir, il entre dans les salles de tortures. Il y a toujours un prisonnier qui lui ouvre l'appétit.

Je me sens mal. A l'entente de ses paroles, ma tête se met à tourner et mon cœur à se compresser de plus en plus fort. La plante cannibale me fixe de ses yeux jaunes lumineux puis, disparait dans un nuage de fumée. Mon regard reste sur le sol, je ne pense plus à rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main me tire pour me remettre sur pieds.

- N'y pense plus, tu finiras par t'y habituer. Et puis il ne mange que les prisonniers.

Deidara essaies de me rassurer avec un sourire des plus éclatants. Je le trouve vraiment différent de ses criminels. Je me demande même pourquoi il est ici. Un rayon de soleil perdu dans un ciel rougeâtre. Nous nous dirigeons enfin vers une lumière qui nous indique la sortie. Mes yeux ont du mal à s'y habituer. Une fois dehors, mon esprit se concentre de suite sur mon plan d'évasion. Mon genjutsu est prêt. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils y sont déjà plongés. Mon illusion n'est qu'une copie parfaite de la réalité. Le paysage est identique et même moi, je ne deviens qu'une illusion qui les suit. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir remarqué. Je profite de cette occasion pour ralentir mon pas et enfin, partir du côté opposé. L'illusion de mon propre corps les suit toujours. C'est plus facile que prévu.

- Il ne me suffit plus que d'invoqu-, commençais-je en chuchotant mais je suis aussi vite interrompue.

- Tu crois que des criminels de rang S tomberaient dans une illusion aussi pathétique ?

Cette voix ... Mais que fait-il ici ? Je me retourne avec rapidité et lui enfonce une pierre tranchante ramassée un peu plus tôt dans le torse. Il ne cherche pas à éviter l'attaque. Son sang coule sur mes doigts. Je lève mon regard et croise le sien qui est d'un violet intense.

- Hidan … Mais …

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas bougé ? Un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Sa main se pose sur ma joue. Il se rapproche. Encore et encore. Il est trop près … Sous le choc, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ses lèvres me touchent. Puis, il fait un geste incompréhensible. Sa langue vient caresser ma peau pour y récupérer quelques gouttes de mon sang. Je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'il m'avait éraflée. Sa main descend jusqu'à la mienne. Il prend lentement la pierre.

- Ma chère et tendre Emy, a-t-il eu le temps de dire avant de se frapper le bras gauche avec celle-ci.

Il est pris d'une crise de rire et moi ... Une douleur insupportable se loge dans mon bras. Je cri.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu m'as fait !?

- Sois heureuse … Tu es devenue ma nouvelle poupée vaudou.

Je ne vois plus rien. Que de l'obscurité. Me voilà replongée dans ce trou noir interminable.

**oooooooooo**

Où suis-je ? J'ai l'impression que mon dos va se déchirer. Je me redresse et vois que je suis sur le sol dans une pièce que je n'avais encore jamais vue. Des barreaux …. Non. Ce n'est pas une pièce, mais une cellule. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? J'entends des bruits de pas. Je tente de me relever mais mon corps est engourdi et la douleur trop forte. Mon bras est recouvert d'un délicat bandage. Puis, je le vois … Hidan, devant moi.

- Pourquoi ?, demandais-je sans réfléchir.

- Tu allais t'enfuir. Il fallait bien que je te donne une leçon.

- Parce que pour toi, torturer est une leçon ? Laisse-moi sortir d'ici.

Je prends un ton autoritaire sans le vouloir. Comment va-t-il réagir …

- Bien, répond-t-il d'un calme presque effrayant. Mais dans trois jours, finit-il par rajouter avant de me tourner le dos.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il est déjà partit.

**oooooooooo**

Voilà … Ca fait maintenant trois jours que je n'ai pas mangé. Que je suis seule dans le froid. Dès que j'entends un grincement de porte, j'espère qu'on vient me chercher. Mais personne. Mon espoir finit toujours par s'évanouir. Je me sens faible. Chaque seconde est devenue un obstacle. Finalement, j'entends les clés des barreaux se tourner. Mais ce n'est pas celui que je veux voir.

- Je veux Deidara … Laisse-moi le voir.

Oui vous avez bien entendu … Je veux voir le blondinet car il est le seul à amener une source de lumière dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Mais l'homme qui se tient devant moi ne semble pas du même avis.

- Ferme-là, dit-il. Ses membres tremblent. Il sue …

- Je ne te reconnais plus Hidan, arrivais-je à dire.

Il baisse la tête, replie ses mains et relève ses yeux d'un seul coup. Je sursaute de surprise … Je n'ai jamais vu un regard aussi meurtrier. La panique me parcourt. Je tente de reculer mais je n'ai plus aucune force. Le voilà qu'il se rapproche à nouveau. Mais pas de la même manière que la dernière fois. Là … Il me fait peur, vraiment peur. Il m'agrippe violemment les cheveux et me jette contre le mur. Suis-je sur le point de me faire torturer par le seul que j'ai cru digne de confiance dès le début ? La réponse semble positive. Il hurle.

- Tu ne m'as jamais connu ! Tu es si naïve ! Qui me connaît de toute façon ? PERSONNE ! Je suis seul et je le resterai.

Et le voilà repartit dans une crise de rire. Il m'attrape par le col de mon haut. Il me frappe aussi fort qu'il le peut … Mon visage me brûle. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi est-t-il devenu aussi fou d'un seul coup ?

- Tu vas goûter à mon châtiment. Jashin … Fais-moi exister. AIME-MOI !

Il me coupe avec son kunai sur mon bras gauche … Près de mon ancienne blessure pas encore correctement cicatrisée. De larmes coulent de mes yeux, je suis trop faible pour me défendre et je déteste avoir ce sentiment. Hidan avale une nouvelle fois un peu de mon sang. Le voilà près à me réutiliser comme son souffre-douleur, sa poupée vaudou. Je ferme les yeux, je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Je m'attends à être transpercée une nouvelle fois par cette souffrance mais son mouvement semble avoir été arrêté. Je décide de voir ce qu'il se passe. C'est lui … Deidara. Il est là, il est bien là.

- Emy … On t'avait prévenu de faire attention, souffle-t-il.

* * *

_Bonsoir les amis :D Voilà un chapitre plus long juste pour vous ! ^w^ _


	7. Chapter 5

**CHAP.5 – Visage découvert et chasse annoncée !**

Le regard de Deidara montre de l'inquiétude mais aussi de l'énervement. Il m'en veut surement de ne pas avoir suivi ses conseils. Je dois avouer que j'ai tendance à vite m'emporter.

- Hidan calme-toi, dit-il à l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.

Mais rien ne se passe. Son état ne fait qu'empirer. Je vois des araignées blanches s'avancer doucement sur l'épaule d'Hidan, immobilisé par le bras de Deidara.

- Boum … Murmure le blondinet.

Effectivement, une immense explosion retentit. Je sens deux bras me soulever et m'emmener loin de cette chaleur intense. Les barreaux de la cellule se referment tirés par des fils de chakra. Je vois Sasori au loin. Mais son image s'efface de plus en plus … Je sombre dans le gouffre du sommeil, les cris d'Hidan qui résonnent dans ma tête.

**ooooooooo**

La lumière me tire de ma rêverie. A côté de moi se tient un plateau de nourriture. Je meurs de faim. Sans réfléchir, je mange tout ce qui s'y trouve. Par contre, je n'ai pas prévu ce mal de ventre … Tout est calme. Je me lève et observe la pièce. Je ne la connais pas. C'est une chambre lumineuse, le jaune et le marron étant les couleurs dominantes. Je décide de sortir. Personne … Je ne vois personne. Je suis en fait en face de la chambre de Deidara. Il m'a préparé un petit déjeuner ? Il n'est vraiment pas comme les autres. J'entends soudainement des petits bruits, des cliquetis. Ça vient d'en face. Je marche sur la pointe des pieds et tente de regarder à travers la serrure. Je ne vois rien. Toute est plongé dans le noir. Je remarque que la porte n'est pas fermée. Je me faufile doucement à l'intérieur. J'ai la chair de poule … Je vois de la lumière à côté. Mais les entrechoques des objets métalliques se sont arrêtés. Ma curiosité prend le dessus et je continue. J'ouvre doucement la porte. Je vois la carcasse de la marionnette de Sasori. Elle semble … éteinte. J'observe le lieu. Il y a du bois et des outils de partout. Puis, je ne comprends plus … Je me retrouve projeter contre le mur, la queue de la poupée en bois du marionnettiste pointée sur moi. Pourtant, il semble n'y avoir personne à l'intérieur. Je ne veux pas finir empoisonnée. Je saisi un marteau posé sur une table à côté de moi et le lance sur la seule ampoule qui éclaire l'antre. Dans le noir, je peux facilement me déplacer. Je ne vois rien mais pourtant, mon sixième sens me guide aussi facilement que ma vue. Je cours vers la sortie. Mais je le sens venir vers moi. Je m'arrête et me retourne soudainement. Lui … Il tombe et allume la lumière dans sa chute. Je le rattrape.

- Sa … So … ri ? bégayai-je.

Je n'en reviens pas … Est-il vraiment Sasori ? Ce jeune homme aux cheveux rouge, au regard triste et au corps de bois … Au corps de bois ?!

- Mais comment … !

- Chut, dit-il.

Au loin, nous entendons Deidara m'appeler. C'est vrai que je suis sortie comme une voleuse alors il doit forcément me chercher. Il se dirige vers la chambre de Sasori. J'ai bien compris que celui-ci n'a aucune envie qu'on le découvre sous sa vraie forme. Alors j'ai eu un réflexe peu intelligent …

- Cache-toi ! lui chuchotai-je.

Je le pousse sans mesurer ma force. On entend un gros bruit dans la pièce d'à côté puis un faible « Aïe ! ». Au moins, je sais qu'il a bien atterri. Moi, je m'étale sur le lit après avoir éteint la lumière. Une idée me travers la tête. Aussi stupide que toutes les idées que je peux avoir. Lorsque Deidara ouvre la porte, je me mets en boule et je grogne de ma voix la plus grave. Oui … J'essaie d'imiter Sasori qui dort… Dans quoi me suis-je encore fourrée !

- Euh …, est la seule chose que j'entends sortir de la bouche de Deidara.

Je n'ose pas imaginer sa tête. Continuons le jeu jusqu'au bout. Maintenant que je suis lancée, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière ! Je grogne une nouvelle fois et me redresse légèrement sur mes genoux, les bras en avant sur le lit et le ventre rentré pour ressembler encore plus aux dos arrondie de la marionnette de Sasori.

- Je ne te savais pas si paresseux Sasori. Normalement tu es toujours le premier levé !

Deidara s'avance tout en prononçant cette phrase. Moi je suis une nouvelle fois prise de panique. Heureusement que la couette me recouvre … Il n'oserait pas la soulev … Mais qu'est-il en train de faire !

- NON ! Ne la soulève pas ! Hurlai-je, sans me rendre compte que je n'ai pas utilisé ma voix grave.

Je tiens fermement la couette et lui, il la tire. J'ai de la force et le pire, c'est que je ne la maitrise jamais. Alors il bascule sur moi. Il envoie un objet que je n'arrive pas à distinguer sur l'interrupteur de la lumière et soulève la couette.

- Que fais-tu là ? Où est Sasori ? Tu cours vraiment vers la mort toi !

- Euh … Je suis somnambule. Et je ne sais pas où est Sasori.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il dort sur son lit dans sa marionnette toi ?

- Et bien …

Et là, Deidara se mit à rigoler. Il est pris d'une crise de rire et moi, je me retrouve bête.

- Deidara tu m'écrase … dis-je soudainement.

- T'es marrante tu sais ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus ri comme ça.

Il me fixe. Je me sens bien avec lui, et je n'ai pas peur.

- Dei' … Dis-moi pourquoi votre chef me veut ?

- Apparemment, tu aurais quelque chose de spécial mais je ne sais rien de plus.

Il se lève et m'aide à mon tour. Moi, je regarde vers l'autre pièce … Je me demande si Sasori a bien tout suivi où s'il a été assommé dans sa chute.

**oooooooooo**

Nous voilà à nouveau dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur moi comme la dernière fois. C'est vraiment désagréable. Il y a cependant trois absents : Hidan, Zetsu et Sasori. Zetsu … Il doit être en train de manger des

… Je préfère ne pas y penser.

- Alors comme ça on s'amuse à répondre aux plus grands criminels du monde des Ninjas ? Tu serais vraiment folle ?

Je vous explique … Celui qui vient de parler, c'est l'éternel requin du groupe, Kisame.

- Je préfère être folle que dégénérée comme vous. Rétorquai-je.

Il me soulève par le col.

- Et si je nourrissais Samehada de tout ton chakra … Tu feras moins la fière, gamine.

Il saisit son épée mais au même moment, une voix intervient.

- Arrêtez un peu. Si on est convoqué ici, c'est qu'on a une mission alors ne faites pas vos malins sinon, on va s'en prendre plein la gueule par Pein. Et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça.

Les criminelles se retournent afin de voir d'où provient la voix. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Sasori … Sans sa marionnette.

Je jette un coup d'œil sur Deidara. Je le vois aussi choqué que le reste du groupe.

- T'es qui toi ? demande Kakuzu.

Toujours aussi direct celui-là.

- Vous ne reconnaissez même pas votre marionnettiste … Triste nouvelle.

Pein prend enfin la parole d'un ton glacial.

- Fermez-là. Je vous annonce votre prochaine mission. Où est Hidan ?

- Il a besoin de se calmer, lui chuchote Konan qui se tient à côté de lui.

- Amenez-le, de suite.

- Mais …

- J'ai dit de suite.

Je rejoins Deidara. Il sent ma panique monter alors il pose une main sur mon épaule. Il en profite pour me glisser un mot à l'oreille.

- Alors c'est ça que tu essayais de cacher aussi bien tout à l'heure ?

Il parlait du vrai corps de Sasori. Je lui souris légèrement en guise de réponse positive. Le voilà. Hidan arrive, du sang sur le torse et recouvert de trace de brûlures. Il a l'air exténué.

- Bien. La mission : Entrainer Emy, lance Pein à tout le monde.

- Pardon ? répondais-je. Merci mais je suis déjà assez entrainée.

- Ma pauvre petite … Cette fois, ce ne sera pas un entrainement de Konoha mais de l'Akatsuki.

- Mais que me voulez-vous !?

- Tu es vraiment innocente. Et tellement ignorante de son passé …

Dès qu'il finit sa phrase, ma main se porte automatiquement sur mon collier. Mes parents. Ma force. Que veut-t-il dire …

- Tu subiras toutes sortes d'épreuves. On va te reforger.

Mais de quoi parle-t-il … Je ne suis pas une vulgaire arme de guerre ! Mes yeux se bloquent sur Itachi qui a un micro sourire aux lèvres. Je vais en finir avec lui dès que j'en ai l'occasion.

- A partir de maintenant et pendant 9 jours, continue-t-il, tu seras à chaque lendemain la nouvelle proie de l'un de nous.

Deidara a l'air d'avoir compris où Pein veut en venir et semble mal à l'aise. Sasori reste neutre mais baisse légèrement la tête. Hidan lui … Plante son regard sur moi. C'est un regard triste et rempli de compassion. Je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas le même Hidan qui a voulu me tuer. Les autres ont tous un petit sourire à part Konan qui ne décide de partir sans attendre une minute de plus. Je comprends que la réunion est finit. Mais que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

- La chasse est ouverte, dit Itachi avant de quitter la pièce.

J'ai intérêt à rester sur mes gardes …

* * *

_Un chapitre que j'ai écrit sans réfléchir avec un peu d'humour … Mais pourquoi le passé d'Emy est si intéressant aux yeux de l'Akatsuki ? Et qui est véritablement Hidan ? Qu'elles sont ses épreuves mentionnées par Pein ? A découvrir !_


End file.
